1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for displaying currently and permissibly engaged gear ratios for a control system, including a manually operated shift selector and a display device, for automatically controlling the changing or shifting of transmission gear ratios on a vehicle, while leaving the vehicle driver or operator some residual measure of control. In particular, the present invention relates to a control system display for the semi-automatic control of a mechanical change gear transmission including means for automatically executing automatically determined and displayed allowable driver selected transmission ratio shifts, including automatic control of the vehicle master clutch in all but start from stop situations.
More particularly, the display device will, in addition to displaying information indicative of currently and permissibly engaged ratio, indicate the presence of a system fault and also a numerical code indicating the nature of the fault.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fully automatic transmission systems, both for heavy-duty vehicles such as heavy-duty trucks and/or coaches, and for automobiles, that sense throttle openings or positions, vehicle speeds, engine speeds, and the like, and automatically shift the vehicle transmission in accordance therewith are well known in the prior art. Such fully automatic change gear transmissions include transmissions wherein pressurize fluid is utilized to frictionally engage one or more members to other members or to a ground to achieve a selected gear ratio are well known as are automated mechanical transmissions utilizing electronic and/or pneumatic logic and actuators to engage and disengage mechanical (i.e. positive) clutches to achieve a desired gear ratio. Examples of such transmissions may be seen be reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,961,546; 4,081,065 and 4,361,060, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Such fully automatic change gear transmissions can be unacceptably expensive, particularly for the largest heavy-duty vehicles, which are not typically sold in high volumes. Additionally, those automatic change gear transmissions utilizing pressurized fluid and/or torque converters tend to be relatively inefficient in terms of power dissipated between the input and output shafts thereof. Moreover, many vehicle operators like to control the selection of the gear ratios, particularly since they can see and/or know the nature of the road ahead and/or of the load being carried. Heavy-duty vehicles must often be accurately maneuvered into restricted spaces at slow speeds, wherein fully automatic transmissions tend to only engage a given low gear. Particularly at such times, when fuel metering to the engine is imperfect, as often happens temporarily in any vehicle system, the vehicle operator tends to have difficulty in performing delicate maneuvers with a fully automatic transmission, especially those not equipped with a manual clutch control pedal, unless the operator is also utilizing the vehicle brake with his left foot.
Many of the drawbacks of the prior art have been minimized or eliminated by the provision of semi-automatic mechanical transmission controls which provide most of the advantages of a fully automatic change gear transmission while permitting a degree of driver control beyond the override or kickdown facilities normally available on fully automatic transmission control systems.
The above is accomplished by providing a semi-automatic mechanical transmission (i.e. SAMT) control wherein automatic changing between a plurality of gear ratios is provided while normally permitting the driver to choose when to make a particular gear ratio change, whether to select the immediately consecutive ratio up or down or to skip one or more ratios, and when to slip, i.e. to incompletely engage, the vehicle master clutch in a low or crawler gear. Furthermore, the semi-automatic control system prohibits engagement of a driver selected higher ratio, i.e. an upshift, that would cause the engine speed to decrease below the idle speed, i.e. would cause stalling and/or over-stressing at low speeds of the engine, and of a lower ratio, i.e. a downshift, if such a change would cause overspeeding of the engine. It is noted that with manual mechanical transmissions such overspeeding of the engine can occur due to a improper downshift even though the engine speed may be governed against accelerating above the governed engine RPM.
In another aspect of the prior art semi-automatic transmissions, not only are mechanically disadvantageous ratio selections prohibited, but also a display device is provided to indicate whether particular upshifts and/or downshifts are permissible, from the condition of a given road speed with a given engaged gear ratio.
Examples of such SAMT controls may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,290, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.